


I owe you

by fiction_romance_only



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fear, M/M, almost smut at the end, cute relationship, fear of spiders, harry is a dork, larry stylinson one shot, louis is not having it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:06:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7460637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiction_romance_only/pseuds/fiction_romance_only
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has a big fear of spiders and Harry is just madly in love with him. That's basically it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I owe you

I owe you  
Louis wasn’t childish, he wasn’t! Did that mean he’d have to get along with bugs? There are so many people who don’t. And just because he was grown up… that didn’t have to mean anything, right? Right?  
So one day, when he was sitting in the living room, sipping on his Yorkshire tea, he saw it. It was small but, well… not that small and it was fucking disgusting. The little, black monster sat right in front of him, on the wall next to the TV where he was watching some senseless show, really just waiting for his boyfriend to return from work while he had a day off and it has been plain boring.  
He jumped and gasped, then stepped closer to look at it but then just whimpered and scrunched his face up in a grimace at how terrible the little thing looked and how it just, as sassy as a spider could be, settled down in his house to literally make his whole day. Luckily the bug didn’t move right now and simply sat with its legs spread in every direction and now looked in fact quite big from nearer distance.  
There was a moment of silent thoughts where he thought about crashing the thing with a huge book or something but he just couldn’t do that because he was afraid that the monster bug would survive it. Or what if it just fell down and scrambled away… maybe even into his bedroom. Ugh, he shuddered at the thought of it being in his bed while he was asleep. He couldn’t handle that and he definitely did not want to risk it.  
Once he made the easiest decision of all, he grabbed his phone, dialed a number and waited with shaky breaths for him to pick up.  
“Hello?” his croaky voice answered. Louis instantly relaxed a bit, trying not to freak out and kept his eyes glued on the spider the whole time.  
“H-Harry? U-uhm, I-I… I’ve got a problem.”  
“What is it now? You can’t open a package or what?” He was annoyed. And Louis didn’t even tell him what was really going on. Was he such a burden that Harry immediately thought that he called because of something stupid? This wasn't stupid at all. It was dead serious.  
“What? No, it’s just… just come home, pleeeaaase?” He was almost on the verge of crying now and had the strong desire to close all the doors even though the spider would be small enough to crawl in underneath them. He began to panic even more when it started moving and disappeared behind the TV. He muffled a scream with his free hand, he couldn’t hold it in anymore and now he realized how scared he really was. Of course Harry on the phone heard it and suddenly got very serious and interested. He must’ve thought his boyfriend got robbed or murdered because now he sounded a lot more awake and worried.  
“Louis?! What is going on? I-I’ll be home in like five secon-minutes!”  
Then he hung up. And the only thing Louis could think about was that it would be so much better if Harry could be here in five seconds. But exactly five minutes later the front door opened and a really stressed looking Harry stumbled inside the living room where he was then confronted with the least expected situation he could think of. Instead of being angry at it he only snickered silently.  
There Louis was, staring at the wall with wide eyes, not blinking once. In his hands was a broomstick, he held onto it tightly like a soldier who wants to kill everything around him. Harry tried to start talking with a quiet voice.  
“Umm, Louis? What-“  
“OH. MY. GOD.” He jumped and screamed loudly, seeming to break out of a trance and let the broomstick fall on the ground. He needed a few seconds to find his voice again. “There… there’s a-a spider.” He pointed at it with shaky fingers. In the last five minutes it appeared again behind the TV so it was now visible for Harry. He on the other hand dropped his car keys and started laughing even more, stepping forward to take his boyfriend into his arms and his frame has always been so much bigger and taller and now Louis felt save. His boyfriend was silly and he was still very scared but loved Harry too much to be mad at him for not taking this as serious as he does.  
“Really, Harry… look at that creature!”

Later that night, of course after Harry had killed the spider, they lied down in their king sized bed and Louis started cuddling into his side. After a few minutes he had kissed Harry over and over again and eventually rolled on top of him, taking his shirt off and throwing it next to the bed.  
“What are you doing, love?” Harry asked surprised, yet amused as he knew what was probably coming next. When Louis looked up at him, he had already stripped Harry’s boxers off. “Well, I owe you something, don’t I?”  
Harry’s smile faded right after it appeared on his face and he let out a quiet moan as his boyfriend created more friction. “Guess you do, babe. I guess you do…”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work ever posted on this website. It is a little story I wrote several months ago and the inspiration was really just imagining what it would be like if one of my OTP people had a really big fear of something so common but actually so small thing...


End file.
